Journey Of Love
by HappyVirus Hun97
Summary: Mungkin diawal memang menyakitkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Namun ia terus bersabar menjalani kehidupannya yang sangat menyakitkan ini. Hingga akhirnya, kesabaran itu tidaklah menjadi sia-sia ketika orang yang ia cintai mulai menerima dirinya sebagai seorang suami. Warning : No Siders / Rated M / Sehun-Hyorin/ Typo(s)


**Journey Of Love**

**Main Cast : **

**Oh Se Hun**

**Yoon Hyo Rin (You)**

**Support Cast :**

**Find In The Story**

**Genre : Married Life, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA ! Oh Sehun, jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangku." Pekik seorang yeoja yang tengah memindahkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper ke lemari yang cukup besar.

Yeoja itu memberontak dengan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ? Bukankah kita sudah sah menjadi suami-istri ?" Namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun ini menatap bingung istrinya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang istrinya itu. Ia terlihat merengutkan wajahnya memandangi istrinya yang bersikap begitu kasar padanya. Padahal malam ini adalah malam yang seharusnya malam terindah bagi sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah. Tetapi bagi Sehun, tidaklah demikian.

Ia hanya mendapatkan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut istrinya, bukan mendapatkan kemesraan.

"YA ! Itu bagimu, tapi bagiku ti-dak."

"Hyorin-ah, beginikah caramu dimalam pertama kita ?"

Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Hyorin ini hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Sehun, suaminya. Ia bahkan merasa geli ketika mendengar kata 'malam pertama' . Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Andai saja dirinya tidak memandang kehormatan kedua orang tuanya, mungkin ia tadi akan menolak mentah-mentah didepan orang banyak untuk menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun.

Mungkin semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun. Yaitu seorang Direktur muda disebuah perusahaan besar ternama yaitu Gold Company. Padahal banyak sekali yeoja diluar sana yang menginginkan namja seperti Sehun. Bahkan dikantornya pun, banyak sekali karyawan wanita yang menginginkan Sehun sebagai pendamping mereka. Tetapi entah kenapa dengan Hyorin, dia bahkan tidak begitu menyukai pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena bisa menjadi pendamping Sehun yang begitu diidamkan banyak yeoja.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan pernikahan ini hah ?" Bentak Hyorin dengan menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

Mendengar Hyorin membentaknya, Sehun langsung terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata lagi. Bahkan ia merasa sangat sedih karena Hyorin ternyata tidak begitu menginginkan menikah dengannya.

Mungkin ia harus kembali membuka lebar-lebar matanya, karena pernikahan ini terjadi akibat sebuah perjodohan. Perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orang tua mereka.

Jadi, wajar saja jika Hyorin tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tetapi ia juga sadar, kalau dirinya ternyata benar-benar menyukai Hyorin. Sejak awal mereka diperkenalkan, hatinya merasa kalau Hyorin memang pantas menjadi istrinya.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sahutnya dengan lirih.

Sedih, kecewa bahkan rasa sakit itu telah bercampur aduk menjadi satu didalam tubuhnya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika pernikahannya akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah ! Aku tahu kau lelah." Sehun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur yang berukuran King Size. Dengan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur itu. Hyorin hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya, Ia menatap kearah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kemarilah ! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Sehun kembali membuka matanya saat melihat Hyorin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Hyorin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Takut jika Sehun akan menerkamnya setelah ia mendekat.

"Kemarilah ! Aku tahu kau ragu. Tetapi cobalah percaya padaku !" Sehun tersenyum tulus dengan menggeser tubuhnya agar Hyorin tidur disebelahnya.

Meskipun masih terlihat sedikit ragu, perlahan Hyorin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju tempat tidur dengan matanya yang menatap Sehun.

Tetapi Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat istrinya yang begitu hati-hati padanya, seakan ia ini seekor harimau.

"Tidurlah ! Selamat malam." Ucap Sehun, kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Hyorin.

Hyorin merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dengan matanya yang sesekali melirik punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya. Terlintas dibenaknya perasaan bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar pada Sehun dimalam pertama mereka.

Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin Sehun menyentuhnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sehun meskipun telah menjadi suami sahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Hyorin terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika sang mentari mulai menyapa sang bumi dengan sinar terangnya yang begitu menyilaukan. Ia mencoba menoleh kearah samping. Namun kosong. Sosok Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kemana dia ?" Batinnya dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamarnya namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sosok Sehun disana.

Karena tidak ingin mengambil pusing, akhirnya ia melenggang pergi kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Hyorin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilannya yang cukup cantik.

Ia langkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, karena ia rasa cacing didalam perutnya ini mulai meraung minta diisi.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara berat Sehun. Satu-satunya orang yang berada dirumah besar ini selain dirinya.

Hyorin menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

Yapp... Tepat, itu adalah suara Sehun yang tengah duduk didepan meja makan sembari menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Duduklah ! Kau pasti belum sarapan, bukan ?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hyorin, hanya sebuah tatapan datar yang diberikan oleh Hyorin pada Sehun. Sehingga membuat Sehun harus menghela napasnya.

"Tidak apa, duduklah ! Aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Lama menunggu, akhirnya Hyorin mengangguk dengan malu. Kemudian ia perlahan menarik kursi untuknya duduk didepan meja makan dengan tatapannya yang masih datar menatap kearah Sehun yang tengah mengoleskan selai diatas roti, setelah selesai, kemudian ia menyodorkannya kepada dirinya sepiring roti dengan diimbangi segelas susu.

"Makanlah ! Makanan ini tidak beracun kok." Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika Hyorin memandangi roti yang diberikannya.

Hyorin sempat melirik kearah Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melahap habis roti yang ada diatas piringnya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat Hyorin yang begitu lahap menghabiskan rotinya. Mungkin karena mereka sejak kemarin belum menyuapkan nasi kedalam perut mereka.

Ada perasaan senang yang muncul didalam hatinya ketika Hyorin benar-benar menghargainya, dengan menghabiskan makanan yang ia buat.

Yahh... Meskipun sikapnya begitu dingin.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Cegah Hyorin saat melihat Sehun yang membersihkan sisa-sisa piring yang ada diatas meja makan. Sehun tersenyum, meskipun nada bicaranya dingin namun Sehun bisa merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari perkataan yang Hyorin ucapkan.

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan baik ne !" Hyorin melongo kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengelus lembut kepalanya sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari depan meja makan.

**Hyo Rin POV**

Jantungku ?

Kenapa langsung berdebar saat merasakan tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepalaku ?

Kenapa ini ?

Dia bahkan terlalu baik padaku, padahal aku telah bersikap kasar padanya. Tapi dia... Dia masih bisa tersenyum setulus itu padaku.

Apakah aku terlalu egois ?

Mianhe, Jeongmal Mianheyo.

**Hyo Rin POV End**

.

.

.

Siang itu, Sehun tampak terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya diruang tengah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga seserius itu.

Tetapi pandangan matanya langsung beralih ketika sosok tubuh Hyorin berlalu didepannya dengan sebuah tas jalan yang menggantung dipundaknya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Hyorin yang berada didepan.

"Belanja. Bahan makanan didapur tidak ada sama sekali kecuali roti." Sahutnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Sehun.

"Oh, biar aku temani ne." Langkah Hyorin langsung terhenti ketika tangan kekar Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ketus Hyorin dengan menepis tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun menghela napas, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menyusul Hyorin yang sudah berada dihalaman rumah mereka.

"Jangan menolak ! Bagaimana jika orang yang mengenal kita melihatmu hanya sendiri. Bukankah kita masih terbilang pengantin baru ?" Ujar Sehun yang berhasil memegang bahu Hyorin dan memutar arah tubuh itu agar berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Masuklah ! Aku akan menemanimu." Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya dengan mengisyaratkan pada Hyorin dengan dagunya agar masuk kedalan mobilnya.

Hyorin hanya bisa mendengus kesal memasuki mobil Sehun.

Senyum manis mengembang dibibir Sehun ketika melihat Hyorin telah memasuki mobilnya. Dengan setelah berlari kecil, ia pergi kearah sebelah untuk mengemudi.

"Kau ini selain dingin tetapi juga keras kepala." Ujar Sehun ketika dirinya telah berada dibelakang kemudi. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksudnya ini hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Hal yang membuat Hyorin sedikit terkejut, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekat kearahnya dengan mengenakan sabuk pengaman ditubuhnya.

"Ketika ingin berjalan jauh, kenakan sabuk pengaman !" Ucapnya tanpa melihat lagi ekspresi wajah Hyorin yang tengah melongo menatapnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

»»»«««

Di Supermarket, Sehun tampak terlihat tengah membantu Hyorin mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan. Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan dengan tangan Hyorin yang tengah mendorong keranjang belanjaan mereka.

Terlihat beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap mereka tidak suka. Khususnya para yeoja yang juga berada disana.

"Aishh~ kenapa para yeoja menatapku seperti itu ?" Desis Hyorin dengan kesal ketika menyadari akan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa yeoja yang ada disana. Ia bahkan mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan sinis setiap yeoja yang mereka lewati. Tatapan mereka semua itu sama, menatapnya sinis dan tidak suka.

"Sehun-ssi." Ujarnya lirihnya sembari mencengkram kuat lengan baju Sehun, bahkan tubuhnya ia rapatkan kearah Sehun.

Melihat Hyorin yang tampak ketakutan seperti ini, Sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya. Bukannya terlihat khawatir tetapi ia malah tersenyum. Karena jika seperti ini, Hyorin akan merapat padanya.

"Oppa. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan nama." Bisiknya dengan merangkul bahu Hyorin, sehingga membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

Sedangkan para yeoja itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal melihat mereka berdua.

"Tetap seperti ini ! Mungkin mereka hanya iri melihatmu bersamaku." Sahutnya dengan nada santai. Sedangkan Hyorin, ia memilih untuk diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mungkin Hyorin harus sadar, karena ia tengah berjalan dengan siapa sekarang. Dengan seorang Oh Sehun, Direktur Muda Gold Company, yang begitu banyak diinginkan para yeoja manapun.

"Aishh~ lebih baik kita pulang saja ! Aku risih ditatap seperti ini." Dengusnya kesal dengan mendorong keranjang belanjaannya kearah kasir untuk pergi membayar. Dan Sehun hanya mampu menggeleng kecil dengan senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Hyorin yang terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Tetapi ia menurut saja, dia mengikuti kemana Hyorin pergi.

.

"Berhentilah merengut seperti ini, Hyorin-ah !" Tegurnya saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki mobil, ia benar-benar tidak enak melihat ekspresi wajah Hyorin yang masih ditekuknya sejak mereka keluar dari Supermarket itu.

Tetapi Hyorin tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun padanya. Ia malah meletakkan kedua tangannya didada, seperti bersedekap.

Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih merengut.

Sehun kembali menghela napasnya melihat Hyorin. Ia bahkan mengguman dalam hati tidak jelas, gara-gara para yeoja itu mood istrinya menjadi bertambah buruk.

Sehun sesekali melirik kearah Hyorin yang masih merengutkan wajahnya kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan, karena saat ini mobil mereka tengah melaju ditengah keramaian mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Antarkan aku ke kedai Ice Cream !" Tiba-tiba Hyorin membuka suaranya yang sontak membuat Sehun menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Mwo ?"

"Kedai Ice Cream."

"Kau ingin kesana ?" Pertanyaan bodoh Sehun membuat Hyorin langsung menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya tadi.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya ?"

"Ahh arraseo."

Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ternyata istrinya ini menyukai Ice Cream. Jadi, wajar saja jika istrinya ini bersikap dingin sama seperti Ice Cream.

Dan satu lagi, jika istrinya ini sedang marah, sungguh membuat orang lain merasa ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus melakukan semua ini seorang diri. Mengancing kemeja kerjanya, mengikat dasi dikemeka kerjanya, dan mengenakan jas kerja pun ia sendiri.

Sedangkan Hyorin, ia hanya menyiapkan semua kelengkapan itu dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Sehun hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap istrinya yang seperti ini. Padahal pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 3 bulan lebih tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan pernikahan mereka.

"Hyorin-ah, aku berangkat." Ujar Sehun seraya bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi Hyorin selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. 'Hati-hati' , hanya itu.

Padahal Sehun selalu berharap Hyorin mengantarkannya hingga didepan rumah mereka dan mengecupnya.

Tetapi bagi Sehun semua itu hanyalah harapannya.

"Malam ini aku pulang agak malam. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku." Ujarnya sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Arraseo."

Hanya itu (?)

Sehun tersenyum kecut memandangi istrinya yang begitu dingin padanya. Bahkan makin hari, sikap istrinya ini makin bertambah dingin. Sehingga sulit dibandingkan dengan es atau salju yang ada didunia ini.

Berlebihan sekali.

.

**Tookk... Tookk... Tookk...**

"Masuk !"

Setelah mendapat izin masuk, orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu masuk kedalam ruangan atasannya dengan membungkuk hormat sebelum ia berbicara.

"Direktur Oh, Seorang Klaen dari Perusahan Chinese ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar orang itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya saat berbicara.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Suruh dia masuk."

"Ne." Dengan kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan atasannya ini.

Tidak lama setelah bawahannya itu keluar, masuklah seorang yeoja yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat keatas. Sehun sempat tertegun melihat yeoja yang baru memasuki ruangannya ini. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dengan suara yeoja itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Direktur Oh." Sapanya dengan menggunakan bahasa korea, sehingga membuat Sehun tersadar mendengar sapaan ramah yeoja china itu.

Sehun segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, ia tersenyum dengan berjalan kearah yeoja itu.

"Ne, annyeong." Sahutnya yang tidak kalah ramah dari yeoja china ini. Kemudian mereka saling berjabat tangan sebelum Sehun mempersilahkan yeoja itu duduk disopa yang sudah tersedia diruangannya.

"Saya Xi Luhan. Saya Sekertaris Perusahaan Shanghai Fashion yang ada di China. Saya diutus oleh Perusahaan untuk meminta tanda tangan kontrak dari semua perusahaan yang ada di Korea Selatan, termasuk perusahaan anda agar bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami." Jelas yeoja china itu yang ternyata bernama Xi Luhan dengan fasihnya berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea. Sehingga membuat Sehun hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Bolehkah saya melihat Kontraknya ?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Sahutnya dengan menyerahkan sebuah map berisi tentang keterangan Kontrak mereka.

Setelah menyambutnya, Sehun dengan seksama membaca isi map tersebut. Yaa, meskipun map itu berisikan Kontrak yang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris namun Sehun tidak begitu sulit untuk memahaminya.

"Hmm sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, dimana saya harus menandatangani Kontrak ini ?"

"Disini !" Luhan menunjukkan dimana tempat untuk Sehun bertanda tangan.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mulai mencoretkan penanya diatas kertas Kontrak itu. Setelah selesai menandatanginya, Sehun kembali memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida, Direktur Oh. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda." Ujar Luhan dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, sama-sama nona Xi." Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah. Saya harus pamit, sampai bertemu di lain waktu." Setelah berkata demikian, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menapaki lantai rumahnya dengan pelan. Rumahnya tampak sangat sepi bagaikan tak berpenghuni.

Sehun sempat berpikir, mungkin Hyorin sudah tertidur mengingat waktu sudah larut malam. Lebih tepatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30 malam.

**Kleekk**

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar dan melangkahkan masuk dengan pelan pula, takut jika suara langkah kakinya membuat Hyorin terbangun.

"Sungguh melelahkan." Keluhnya, ia duduk ditepi ranjang dengan melonggarkan dasinya yang membuat lehernya seakan tercekik.

Ia menoleh kearah Hyorin yang masih terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan rambut Hyorin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Sehun sempat tertegun melihat wajah polos istrinya jika saat tidur. Bahkan aura dingin yang biasa ia lihat itu menghilang dikalahkan oleh kepolosan wajah cantik istrinya ini.

"Kapan kau benar-benar menjadi istriku, Hyorin-ah ? Mencintaiku dan mendampingiku dengan baik. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini ?" Lirihnya dengan mengelus lembut rambut istrinya. Hatinya benar-benar sedih mengingat Hyorin selama ini yang masih bersikap dingin padanya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah istrinya.

"Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menerimaku, Oh Hyorin."

Chup~

Sehun mengecup lembut kening istrinya, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sakit, bahkan sangat sakit yang Sehun rasakan. Ia bahkan selalu bersabar dan terus bersabar untuk menantikan istrinya berubah menjadi mencintainya.

.

"Kau tidak berangkat kekantor ?" Hyorin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sehun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyorin, tetapi Sehun hanya melemparkan senyumannya dengan mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja makan.

"Bukannya menjawab, malah tersenyum ?" Rengut Hyorin sembari memberikan sarapan pada Sehun.

Sehun masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan istrinya ini.

"Appa baru saja menelepoku, katanya aku tidak perlu berangkat kekantor hari ini."

"Wae ?" Hyorin semakin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang masih belum jelas, baginya.

"Hari ini ada acara keluarga, jadi kita berdua diminta oleh appa untuk menghadirinya." Jawabnya seraya memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya.

**Uhuk... Uhuuk...**

Hyorin yang baru saja memasukkan dan mengunyah rotinya menjadi tersedak ketika mendengar Sehun mengatakan acara keluarga dan meminta dirinya dan Sehun untuk hadir.

Melihat Hyorin yang tersedak, dengan cepat Sehun memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Gwaenchana ?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hyorin hanya mengangguk kecil setelah dirasanya sudah baikkan.

"Tapi, Aku tidak pantas untuk hadir. Karena aku bukan..."

"Bagi keluargaku kau tetaplah istriku, dan juga bagian dari keluarga besar kami." Sehun memotong perkataan Hyorin yang belum selesai. Karena Sehun yakin, Hyorin pasti akan mengatakan kalau ia bukan anggota keluarganya.

Hyorin menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Sehun selalu bersikap baik padanya, padahal selama ini dirinya selalu mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Jeongmal ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sekarang bersiaplah, dan jadilah istriku yang baik didepan mereka. Ingat ! Jangan tunjukkan sikap dinginmu padaku didepan mereka !" Peringat Sehun, dan Hyorin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika Sehun memperingatinya.

"Apa aku bisa ?"

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Hyorin ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kamar.

Cukup lama Sehun menunggu, akhirnya Hyorin muncul dan menuruni tangga dengan begitu anggun. Penampilan Hyorin benar-benar membuat Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Seakan tersihir oleh kecantikan sang Chinderella.

Sempurna.

Satu kata yang terselip didalam benaknya ketika melihat kecantikan Hyorin saat ini.

"Kajja !" Ujar Hyorin yang sudah berada didepan Sehun. Tetapi tatapan mata Sehun masih menatap arah tangga tanpa berkedip. Hyorin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengikuti arah mata Sehun.

"YA ! Oppa, apa yang kau lihat disana ?" Sehun terjingkat kaget ketika Hyorin berteriak tepat didekat telinganya. Sehingga membuatnya harus menutup sebelah telinganya itu.

"YA ! Kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli eoh ?" Sehun menatap kesal Hyorin, tetapi Hyorin tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu.

"Kapan kita pergi ?"

"Sekarang."

"Ya sudah, Kajja !" Hyorin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun. Sehingga membuat Sehun mendengus kesal melihat Hyorin yang berjalan lebih dulu, ia segera menyusul dengan langkah kaki seribunya.

"Aishh~ kau ini tidak bisakah bersikap manis walaupun sebentar." Desisnya kesal, tetapi tetap saja Hyorin bersikap seakan dirinya ini tidak ada disebelah Hyorin.

Sabar Sehun. Sabar !

»»»«««

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya mobil hitam itu berhenti juga dihalaman depan sebuah rumah yang begitu besar. Bahkan mungkin, lebih pantas dikatakan sebuah istana.

"Lama tidak kemari." Guman Hyorin dalam hati. Dirinya bahkan baru 2 kali pergi kerumah besar keluarga Oh. Dan sekarang, adalah yang ke-3 untuk Hyorin kembali menginjakkan kakinya disini.

"Pegang lenganku !" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri didekatnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Mendengar itu, Hyorin langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sehun. Seakan mengatakan dirinya enggan melakukan itu.

"Oh Hyorin. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi ?" Bisiknya. Sehingga membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal dengan memutar bola matanya. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya juga.

Sehun dan Hyorin mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki istana besar keluarga Oh. Hyorin berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin didepan mereka semua ketika dirinya sudah berada didepan Keluarga Besar Oh.

"Ahh, menantuku makin cantik saja." Hyorin hanya tersenyum kaku ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh Ny. Oh (Sehun Mother).

"Gamsahamnida eommanim." Ucapnya dengan memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya, meskipun senyuman itu kaku, namun bisa ditutupi dengan manisnya sebuah senyuman itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa cengong melihat senyuman itu, bahkan dirinya baru pertama kali melihat senyuman manis Hyorin.

"Wahh... Hyorin-ya, kau benar-benar terlihat semakin cantik." Puji seorang yeoja yang tak kalah heboh dengan eomma nya. Ia bahkan berani mencubit pipi Hyorin, sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Noona." Sehun mendelik tajam kearah yeoja yang baru saja ia panggil dengan sebutan noona. Ia terlihat tidak suka melihat noonanya membuat Hyorin kesakitan. Dan yeoja itu, hanya terkekeh melihat tatapan adiknya ini.

Noona (?)

Noona itu, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Yuri (Kwon Yuri), kakak perempuannya Oh Sehun.

Sedangkan Hyorin, ia terlihat tersipu malu dengan rona wajahnya yang memerah, ketika ia mendapatkan pujian itu. Dan Sehun, ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia mendengar pujian-pujian yang keluarganya berikan pada Hyorin.

"Ayo duduklah ! Aku rasa keluarga kita sudah lengkap." Akhirnya Tn. Oh yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka membuka suara juga.

Mendapatkan izin duduk, akhirnya mereka mendudukkan diri diatas sopa panjang yang setengah melingkar ini.

Mereka sekarang tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga. Tampak terlihat Tn. Oh & Ny. Oh duduk bersebelahan, Oh Yuri dan suaminya (Choi Siwon) pun sama dengan memangku anak mereka (Choi Won Hong) yang baru berusia 5 tahun, dan Sehun, ia pun duduk disebelah Hyorin dengan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Hyorin.

Meskipun Hyorin sempat mendelik tajam kearahnya, namun Sehun memberi isyarat agar tetap diam dan jangan membantah.

Sehingga membuat Hyorin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini, hanya merekalah yang tahu.

Disela-sela pembicaraan mereka, Terlihat 2 orang maid menyuguhkan mereka beberapa gelas air minum. Kemudian maid itu kembali pergi setelah menyuguhkan air minum tersebut.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian memiliki anak ?" Tanya Ny. Oh , dan Sehun yang tengah meneguk air minumnya hampir saja menyemburkan kembali air minumnya karena terkejut jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Dan Hyorin pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sehun, hanya saja dirinya tidak sedang minum saat ini.

"Eomma ?" Sehun mendelik tajam kearah eommanya yang hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian ia melirik Hyorin yang hanya diam menatapnya.

**Glek~**

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika mendapat tatapan dari Hyorin. Meskipun tatapan itu terlihat biasa, namun bagi Sehun tatapan itu sangatlah membunuh.

"Bukankah usia pernikahan kalian sudah berjalan hampir setengah tahun ? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hyorin akan hamil." Ny. Oh merasa heran, sehingga ia harus menatap Sehun dan Hyorin secara bergantian untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tetapi kedua orang yang ditatap itu hanya bisa saling pandang, bingung apa yang mereka harus jawab.

"Eeh, b-belum saatnya saja ia jadi eomma." Sahut Sehun dengan sedikit menggaruk kepalamya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia memandang Hyorin yang langsung mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya. Hyorin seakan langsung mengerti maksud Sehun yang menatap kearahnya.

"Ahh payah, proses kalian lambat sekali." Cibir Yuri dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"YA ! Noona, kau meremehkanku ?" Protes Sehun dengan menatap kesal noonanya yang hanya terkekeh melihat dirinya.

"Lihat saja, sampai sekarangpun belum jadi. Coba lihat aku dan Siwon oppa, kami sudah memiliki Wonhong." Yuri terlihat mengelus lembut pucuk kepala anak namjanya itu. Dan suaminya hanya tersenyum.

"Aishh~ tunggu saja nanti, aku akan mengalahkan noona dengan membuat anak satu lusin full." Hyorin langsung mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan mendelik tajam. Sehingga membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

Melihat tingkah mereka berdua, membuat mereka semua tertawa kecuali Wonhong yang hanya diam menatap bingung semua orang.

"Hahaha... Kau pikir Hyorin mampu hem ?" Tawa mereka kembali pecah ketika Yuri berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam. Dan Hyorin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Hatinya menggerutu tidak jelas, merutuki kebodohan Sehun saat ini.

Ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher Sehun saat itu juga, karena perkataan bodoh yang dilontarnya sehingga membuat semua orang menjadi tertawa.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama, mereka terlihat tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tn. Oh, Sehun dan Siwon berada dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Mereka tengah memperbincangkan sesuatu yang mereka anggap penting.

Sedangkan Ny. Oh, Yuri dan Hyorin, berada didekat kolam renang yang tidak jauh dari halaman belakang. Mereka juga tengah memperbincangkan sesuatu. Wonhong yang sejak tadi hanya bermain sendiri sudah mulai merasa bosan. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Noona, ikut Wonhong bermain yuk !" Ajaknya dengan menarik-narik tangan Hyorin agar ikut bermain dengannya.

"Sayang, kau pergi main sendiri ne !" Ujar Yuri dengan suara lembut. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

Sebelum Wonhong merengek, Hyorin langsung bicara.

"Ahh gwaenchana eonnie, mungkin dia ingin mencari teman untuk bermain." Sembari memberikan senyum manisnya, akhirnya Hyorin menurut saja ditarik pergi oleh Wonhong. Sedangkan Ny. Oh dan Yuri, mereka hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Wonhong.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya mampu tersenyum melihat Hyorin dan Wonhong bermain kejar-kejaran. Sesekali tawa Wonhong terdengar nyaring ketika dirinya berhasil ditangkap oleh Hyorin.

Dan Sehun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pemandang Hyorin lekat. Ia benar-benar banyak menemukan perubahan sikap Hyorin yang tidak ditunjukkan padanya.

Tetapi tawa mereka langsung lenyap, ketika Hyorin terjatuh kedalam kolam renang akibat dorongan Wonhong yang tidak sengaja karena ia tidak ingin tertangkap lagi oleh Hyorin.

Semua orang tercenggang melihat tubuh Hyorin yang mulus terjatuh kedalam kolam.

**Byuurr...**

"Hyorin." Teriak Ny. Oh dan Yuri secara bersamaan karena terkejut saat melihat Hyorin terjatuh. Sehun dan Tn. Oh serta Siwon langsung menoleh dengan cepat kearah mereka. Sedangkan Wonhong hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Sehun..." Teriak Yuri dengan panik ketika mengetahui Hyorin yang tidak kunjung muncul diatas permukaan air. Ia memeluk Wonhong yang masih terdiam.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sehun langsung berlari kearah mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam renang.

Mencari sosok Hyorin yang ternyata pingsan didalam air, sehingga membuat ia tenggelam.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" Raut wajah Tn. Oh tidak kalah paniknya, dia menatap Yuri dan istrinya secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan pada mereka berdua.

Tetapi Istrinya dan juga Yuri tidak menjawab, tatapan mereka masih tertuju kearah kolam renang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun muncul diatas permukaan dengan menggendong tubuh Hyorin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Terlihat pelipis Hyorin yang berdarah, mungkin akibat benturan didinding tepi kolam.

"Biar aku bantu." Siwon membantu Sehun mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh Hyorin ditepi kolam.

Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Hyorin dengan raut wajahnya yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Hyorin... Hyorin... Bangun !" Sehun meracau tidak jelas memanggil nama Hyorin. Ia sesekali menepuk pelan pipi Hyorin dan menekan daerah jantung Hyorin. Tetapi tetap saja, Hyorin belum sadarkan diri.

Semua orang yang melihat sangat khawatir, apalagi bagian kening Hyorin yang sedikit berdarah.

"Sehun-ya biar aku bantu." Yuri menghampiri Sehun setelah ia berikan Wonhong pada suaminya. Tetapi Sehun menolaknya, karena ia ingin dirinya sendiri yang harus membuat Hyorin kembali sadar.

"Coba beri nafas buatan, Hun." Saran Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, tidak seperti mereka-mereka yang terlihat tampak khawatir.

Sehun menatap kearah Wonhong yang masih diam disebelah appanya. Mengerti maksud Sehun, Siwon segera menutup mata anaknya yang masih sangat-sangat dibawah umur.

Sesaat Sehun menatap ragu wajah Hyorin untuk melakukannya, tetapi setelah Yuri mengomel tidak jelas padanya, barulah ia meyakinkan diri untuk melakukannya.

Meskipun masih ragu, tetapi akhirnya Sehun membuka sedikit mulut Hyorin dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Hyorin. Menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut ke mulut.

**Uhukk... Uhukk...**

Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya saat mengetahui Hyorin telah sadar. Hyorin terbatuk berkali-kali dengan mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Melihat menantunya telah sadar, Ny. Oh segera berteriak tidak jelas dengan meminta maidnya untuk membawakan handuk.

"Gwaenchana ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat khawatir, tetapi ia sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum melihat Hyorin yang mengangguk kecil. Namun Hyorin terlihat sedikit meringis kesakitan saat merasakan sakit dibagian pelipisnya.

Ia menatap kearah sekelilingnya, semua orang menatapnya dengan menghela napas tega.

"Ini Nyonya." Maid itu datang dengan memberikan 2 buah handuk pada Ny. Oh, dengan cepat ia berikan pada anaknya.

Sehun menyambutnya dan segera menyelimuti tubuh Hyorin yang basah dengan kedua handuk itu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya yang juga basah kuyup. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Hyorin.

"Segera bawa dia kekamar, Hun ! Takut jika kalian nanti masuk angin." Tn. Oh memberikan saran kepada anaknya. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Hyorin mencoba bangkit, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

Tanpa memperdulikan siapapun lagi, Sehun segera membopong tubuh Hyorin menuju kearah kamarnya. Meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih berada ditepi kolam.

Hyorin mengerjapkan matanya ketika menatap wajah Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari depan wajahnya.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Suara detak jantung itu mulai terdengar tidak karuan. Melihat wajah tampan Sehun dari dekat benar-benar membuat jantungnya jungkir-balik tidak karuan. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau ternyata Sehun cukup tampan.

"Hey, kau tidak mau turun ?" Tiba-tiba suara Sehun berhasil membuatnya sadar dari dunia khayalnya. Dia menatap mata Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu menggoda.

Dengan cepat Hyorin melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkar dileher Sehun.

Dan Sehun pun langsung mendudukkan Hyorin diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa dengan menatap wajahku seperti itu ?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut namun berkesan tengah menggoda. Sehingga membuat Hyorin menjadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Ahh apa kau baru menyadari kalau aku tampan ?" Tambahnya lagi, namun kali ini Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah Hyorin. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Ck, kau ini yakin sekali." Cibirnya dengan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dari depan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sehun terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Hyorin. Sehingga membuat gadis itu melayangkan bantal tepat diwajah mulus Sehun.

"YA ! Kau ini." Teriak Sehun kesal dengan merengutkan wajahnya. Dan Hyorin, ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"YA ! Oh Sehun, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Dan kau, Hyorin. Pakailah baju eonnie ini untuk mengganti bajumu yang basah." Tiba-tiba Yuri datang, berteriak marah melihat mereka berdua bukannya mengganti pakaian tetapi malah bercanda.

Hyorin mengangguk saat menerima baju ganti dari Yuri. Dan Sehun, dia segera ngacir pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Oh My...

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Hyorin yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya, dengan melihat noonanya yang tengah mengobati luka dipelipis Hyorin.

Dimana dia mengganti pakaiannya ? Apakah didepan noonanya ini ?

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal memikirnya pertanyaannya yang begitu bodoh.

"Noona, biar aku saja ne." Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri didekat noonanya dengan memasang puppy eyesnya ketika sang noona menatapnya. Mungkin bingung karena suara langkah Sehun tidak terdengar.

"Oh baiklah." Yuri tersenyum mengerti maksud adiknya ini. Setelah memberikan obat merahnya pada Sehun, Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Apakah masih sakit ?" Sehun duduk menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Atau lebih jelasnya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hyorin.

Dan orang yang ditanya ini hanya mengangguk kecil, entah kenapa suaranya seakan tercekat ketika Sehun dengan lembutnya mengobati dan memberi perban dibagian lukanya.

Bahkan, Suara degupan jantungnya kembali ia rasakan seperti ingin meledak keluar dengan pacuannya yang lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sehingga membuatnya berpikir keras. Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang ? Kenapa degupan jantung itu tidak pernah berdetak normal jika Sehun ada didekatnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah ! Aku akan turun kebawah. Mungkin keluargaku masih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Setelah mengacak rambut istrinya ini, ia pun melangkah keluar. Sedangkan Hyorin hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Sehun.

**Hyo Rin POV **

Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia terlalu baik padaku. Meskipun aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Tetapi dia, dia tetap bersikap baik padaku.

Dan sekarang, dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Mungkin jika dia tidak ada, aku sudah mati tenggelam dikolam itu. Yaa, meskipun terdengar lucu. Karena pada nyatanya kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam.

Lalu, Apakah aku ini jahat ?

Yaa, mungkin saja aku ini memang jahat. Menyia-nyiakan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, mungkin. Dan sekarang atau untuk kedepannya, apakah mungkin dia tetap mencintaiku ? Setelah sekian lama sikapku yang begitu buruk padanya. Atau jangan-jangan...

Oh Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, sungguh betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ?

Mianhe... Jeongmal Mianhe, Oh Sehun.

**Hyo Rin POV End**

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Hyorin masih belum menampakkan perubahan pada dirinya.

Mungkin ia belum menyadari akan perasaannya itu, yang sering kali bergemuruh jika berada didekat Sehun. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit canggung.

Dan hari ini, Hyorin berniat untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Ia merasa jenuh jika harus selalu dirumah besar yang hanya tinggal ia sendiri jika Sehun pergi ke kantor.

Karena ia rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah mulai hilang, itu mungkin akibat benturan dibagian pelipisnya yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, yang selalu membuatnya merasa pusing.

**Bruukk...**

Tanpa sengaja Hyorin menabrak tubuh seseorang yang berlalu didepannya. Itulah akibat jika ia berjalan dalam keadaan melamun.

"Ahh mianhe, aku tidak..."

"Hyorin ?"

"Baekhyun ?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama saling pandang, mematap dengan perasaan tidak percaya ketika melihat wajah mereka satu sama lain. Ya, mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Ahh aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Hyorin langsung memekik karena senang dan tanpa melihat orang disekelilingnya lagi ai pun langsung menghampurkan pelukannya kepada orang yang bernama Baekhyun ini. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak kalah senangnya dengan Hyorin. Ia bahkan balas pelukan Hyorin dengan erat, sehingga membuat Hyorin terlihat sulit untuk bernafas.

"B-baekhyun-ya, kau bisa membunuhku." Lirihnya dengan bersusah payah mengatur napasnya yang hampir saja hilang jika Baekhyun tidak segera melepaskannya.

"Hihi Sorry." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. Dengan membentuk kedua jarinya seperti V.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Hyorin hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Inilah senyuman tulus Hyorin, senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat. Yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun, kecuali Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Baekhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hyorin yang berpakaian begitu rapi.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan, aku jenuh dirumah. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Kenapa tidak ?" Sahutnya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun mengikuti langkah kecil Hyorin menuju kearah (?) Entah kemana, hanya Hyorin yang tahu.

»»»«««

Malam itu, Hyorin tampak terlihat tengah termenung diluar balkon kamarnya yang cukup luas. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan diatas pagar balkon kamar. Matanya menatap lurus kearah depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin bisa dikatakan tengah memandangi pepohohan yang tampak indah dibawah sinar rembulan.

Ia termenung, kembali memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi siang.

**"Ck, kau ini bodoh sekali. Nyata-nyata dia begitu mencantaimu tetapi sikapmu padanya bahkan terkesan sangat jahat. Percuma saja kau bersikap seperti itu padanya, hal itu tidak akan membuatmu kembali kemasa lalu yang tidak mengingikan menikah dengannya. Seharuanya kau sadar, Mungkin ini sudah takdirmu. Lebih baik kau belajar untuk menerima takdir Tuhan yang sudah digariskannya padamu. Dan Belajarlah untuk mencintai Sehun sebagai suamimu sebelum ia akan pergi berpaling darimu. Kau pikir namja mana yang akan mampu bertahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Yaa memang, dia untuk saat ini masih bersabar tetapi kita tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimana.**

**Sudahlah, Hyorin-ya ! Berhenti bersikap kejam seperti ini dan lakukan hal yang biasa seorang istri lakukan. Aku yakin, kau juga sebenarnya mencintainya. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."**

Yaa, mungkin yang Baekhyun katakan itu ada benarnya juga. Dirinya ini memang bodoh, bersikap seperti ini memang tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia belajar untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang dialaminya ini.

"Hyorin-ah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar ditelinga Hyorin. Dengan cepat ia menoleh keasal suara, terlihat dibelakangnya seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Dan orang itu, tentu saja Sehun.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Orang yang ditanyanya hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali ?" Tanyanya sedikit heran. Karena jika dilihat, matahari baru saja menghilang. Tetapi untuk lebih tepatnya lagi, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 sore.

"Tidak ada lagi yang aku lakukan dikantor." Sahut Sehun. Dan Hyorin hanya menggangguk-angguk kecil dengan membentuk bibirnya seperti 'O'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sehun yang kini telah berdiri disebelah Hyorin dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut ia tumpukan diatas pagar balkon kamarnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." Sahut Hyorin dengan tatapan mata yang kembali ia arahkan kedepan.

Sehun terdiam. Tetapi Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hyorin yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapan matanya begitu lekat menatap wajah Hyorin yang tampak terlihat sangat cantik dibawah sinar rembulan. Namun, ia sedikit bingung menangkap perubahan Hyorin malam ini. Tidak ia temukan lagi nada bicara Hyorin yang biasanya terdengar dingin, yang ia temukan sekarang sebuah kelembutan dari nada bicara gadis disebelahnya ini.

"Apa kau berubah ?" Ditanya seperti itu, Hyorin dengan cepat menoleh kesebelahnya, menatap Sehun dengan satu kening yang terangkat keatas.

"Berubah ? Berubah menjadi apa ? Power Ranger ?" Hyorin kemudian tertawa sendiri setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lucu (?) Mungkin bagi dirinya lucu, Mungkin.

Sehun (?) Dia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat Hyorin yang tertawa lepas didepannya seperti ini. Baru pertama ini ia melihat tawa lepas Hyorin.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau bingung ?" Tanya Hyorin kembali setelah ia sudah merasa puas tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sedikit."

"Hmm, begitu. Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang oppa pergi mandi ! Aku akan turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

**Chuu~**

Hyorin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Dan Sehun, ia hanya bisa cengo. Cengo karena tidak percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan kecupan pertama dari Hyorin. Setelah sadar dari cengonya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Apa dia tadi menciumku ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan meraba bibirnya yang baru dikecup oleh Hyorin dengan sesekali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

**Tap ! Tap ! Tap...**

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki tengah menuruni tangga. Langkah itu semakin dekat menuju kearah dapur.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Suara degup jantung Hyorin mulai kambuh, berdetak tidak karuan. Mungkin ia mengingat telah mencuri ciuman dari Sehun. Membuatnya menjadi sedikit canggung dan juga takut. Takut jika saja Sehun marah padanya.

"Ayolah, Hyorin ! Bersikap lah santai, santai !" Gumannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyorin berpura-pura seakan tidak melihat kehadiran Sehun yang sudah berada didekat meja. Ia lebih memilih untuk menata hidangan yang sebenarnya sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Ia melakukan hal bodoh ini hanya untuk mengusir kegugupannya untuk menatap wajah Sehun.

Namun Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat istrinya ini seperti orang bodoh, mengerjakan hal yang sudah dikerjakan.

**Tap ! Tap ! Tap...**

"Mati kau Hyorin." Gerutunya dalam hati ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Hyorin, dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan kekar Sehun memegang tangannya sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ini sudah terlihat rapi, sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan suara setengah berbisik. Ia menghadapkan tubuh Hyorin agar berhadapan dengannya. Sehingga membuat Hyorin harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ditambah lagi degupan jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan berdetak.

"A-aku tahu. O-oppa ingin makan ? Kajja kita makan." Ujar Hyorin tergagap, karena terlalu gugup melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti sedang menggodanya.

"Sebentar saja."

"Sebentar apanya ?" Kening Hyorin tertaut mendengar perkataan Sehun yang baginya sangatlah aneh. Baginya.

"Seperti..." Sehun menarik pinggang Hyorin agar merapat dengannya. "... Ini."

**Chuu~**

Sehun seketika itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Hyorin, sehingga membuat gadis ini sedikit membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Ahh, terkejut bagaimana ? Bukankah tadi dirinya sendiri yang memulainya lebih dulu saat mereka berada di balkon ?

Hyorin perlahan menutup matanya ketika tangan Sehun menekan pelan bagian tengkuknya. Sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hyorin mulai terlena dengan setiap sapuan lembut bibir Sehun dibibirnya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan mulai membalasnya.

Semakin lama mereka saling bertautan, hingga terlihat semakin panas saja. Sampai-sampai terdengar suara decakan disela ciuman mereka. Seakan menjadi sanksi panasnya ciuman mereka.

"Agghh... Appo." Erang Hyorin, ia langsung melepaskan tautannya ketika Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Sehingga membuat raut wajah Sehun sedikit kecewa karena Hyorin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Appo oppa." Rengutnya dengan memegangi bibirnya yang sakit. Ia menatap kesal wajah Sehun.

"Ahh, mianhe sayang. Jika gigitanku tadi menyakitkan." Tersirat rasa bersalah diwajah Sehun, ia mengusap lembut bibir Hyorin yang sakit dengan tangannya.

"Ne gwaenchana oppa. Kajja kita makan dulu, sebelum makanannya dingin." Ujar Hyorin dengan tersenyum.

"Arraseo, sayang." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Hyorin, kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan didepan meja makan. Mereka saling pandang lalu sama-sama tersenyum, mungkin mengingat mereka baru saja melakukan ciuman pertama mereka selama hampir setengah tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Kemudian mereka pun mulai memakan hidangan makan malam yang sempat tertunda. Gara-gara mereka melakukan hot kiss. XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haahh... Akhirnya cerita Onrshot abal-abal saya sudah selesai juga. Yaahh,, Meskipun terlihat agak berantakan hehe maklum masih pemula, jadi saya minta maaf ya *bow*

Kritik & Saran dari kalian aku tunggu. Jadi tolong jangan jadi **Silent Readers**, aku akan menerima setiap Saran maupun Kritik dari kalian.

**.**

**.**

**Review Please !**


End file.
